Modern computing services are frequently provided to users and customers as collections of remote services, with virtual machine services, remote data storage, and computation services. Such services are offered by computing resource service providers to customers and are configurable and scalable as needed. Allowing customers to purchase only needed resources can allow customers to reduce expenses and overhead associated with maintaining computer hardware and other computing system resources. Nonetheless, it can be difficult for customers to fully predict computational needs, particularly when such customers' needs involve a large number of relatively lightweight resources and/or when such resource needs vary widely over the course of a business day. Provisioning a full virtual machine instance to handle a simple computation task can be time consuming and inefficient, leading to a delay in receiving the result of such a task, causing a degraded customer experience.